


Ballad For A Blue Lady

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Hutch goes undercover after the beating death of a Grand Jury witness and becomes involved with a lounge singer.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	Ballad For A Blue Lady


    BALLAD FOR A BLUE LADY
    
    Season 4, Episode 14
    
    Original Airdate: January 23, 1979
    
    Teleplay by: Sidney Ellis and Paul Michael Glaser
    Story by: Sidney Ellis
    Story Editor: Rick Edelstein
    Directed by: Paul Michael Glaser
    Created by: William Blinn
    
    Summary: Hutch goes undercover after the beating death of a Grand Jury witness and becomes involved with a lounge singer.  
    
    Cast: 
    

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Malachi Throne ... Joe Fitch

Arell Blanton ... Casey O'Brien aka Casey O'Connor

Stack Pierce ... Chicky

John Karlen ... Deputy D.A. Stanton

Jenny O'Hara ... Marianne Owens

Sandy Baron ... Harry Owens

Dominic Barto ... Charlie Baron

Alex Kubik ... Bodyguard (Lundo)

Bobby A. ... Bartender (as Bobby A)
    
    
    (Song lyrics at end)  
      
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Hotel Room**
    
    BARON: What time you got?
    
    LUNDO: 11:15.
    
    BARON: Mm-hm.You seen Joe?
    
    LUNDO: Yeah. Left at 10.
    
    BARON: Yeah. Here, take that. Take an hour, huh. Take a break, huh.
    
    LUNDO: You sure?
    
    BARON: Yeah. It's okay. Believe me, it's okay. Go get some dinner.
    
    LUNDO: What time?
    
    BARON: Ah, give me a blast in about an hour, huh?
    
    OWENS: Don't turn that light on.
    
    BARON: Huh?
    
    OWENS: Not that one.
    
    BARON: Okay. You're the boss, huh? Okay?
    
    OWENS: Fine.
    
    BARON: Hey. Relax. Nobody's biting. You want a drink?
    
    OWENS: Sure. Please. Scotch.
    
    BARON: One Scotch coming. You know...you're interesting. Real interesting.
    
    OWENS: What do you mean?
    
    BARON: Well, your calling to see me. It was a nice surprise. I mean... I can't count the number of times I asked your brother about you. And, uh, he said you were shy.
    
    OWENS: Who?
    
    BARON: Harry. Your brother. I can understand that. It may sound strange to you but, uh-- What's going on? Wait a minute, wait a minute!
    
    FITCH: Get your sister out of here.
    
    OWENS: Harry, wait. No, no. No, you said talk.
    
    HARRY: Right, I'm going to.
    
    OWENS: You said talk!
    
    HARRY: Come on!
    
    OWENS: Harry, you said talk!
    
    HARRY: Will you please, Marianne.
    
    OWENS: You said talk! Only talk!
    
    HARRY: Yeah. It's all right.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hotel Room**
    
    DOBEY: Charles Baron. Five feet nine inches tall.
    
    STARSKY: Isn't gonna testify before any grand jury. 
    
    DOBEY: Looks like he was hit by a truck.
    
    STANTON: Damn. 
    
    DOBEY: What else we got?
    
    HUTCH: A cigarette with lipstick.
    
    STANTON: Let me see that.
    
    HUTCH: Uh-uh, Stanton. That's for the crime lab.
    
    DOBEY: What else do we have?
    
    STARSKY: Well, we got one mauled victim, so everybody could see. One lady--
    
    HUTCH: The lady did not do the beating.
    
    DOBEY: Whoever did the beating wanted to make sure it was seen.
    
    STANTON: I'll tell you what we got. After four years, we get one Joe Fitch coming up before a grand jury. We had two witnesses with which to bury him.
    
    STARSKY: Now you've got one.
    
    STANTON: Thank you. And when Benny Paycheck gets wind of how Charlie Baron got his brains Beat out here, he's gonna be one scared witness. If he makes the stand at all.
    
    DOBEY: Not if you protect him.
    
    STANTON: I'll worry about that, Dobey. I wanna know what's going on with you and that Owens broad?
    
    HUTCH: Stanton, please--
    
    STANTON: You've been undercover for a week, and you still don't have anything--
    
    HUTCH: We do the best we can!
    
    STANTON: Maybe it's not good enough. I need that girl, I need her brother. I suggest--
    
    HUTCH: I suggest that you shut up and get out!
    
    STANTON: You don't understand--
    
    HUTCH: I understand perfectly! I suggest you get out!
    
    STANTON: Captain Dobey, will you--?
    
    HUTCH: Get out.
    
    STANTON: Captain Dobey!
    
    HUTCH: Get out!
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Blues Club**
    
    M.C.: Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Marianne Owens.
    
    OWENS: (sings) High Flyin’ Bird.
    
    STEVE: Another drink?
    
    HUTCH: Uh, yeah. Yeah.
    
    STEVE: Here you go.
    
    OWENS: Perch a blue butterfly on a velvet apple, Steve.
    
    STEVE: One blue butterfly--
    
    HUTCH: ...on a velvet apple.
    
    OWENS: How is it I keep bumping into you?
    
    HUTCH: Oh, must be the wind.
    
    OWENS: Oh. The wind.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    OWENS: Yeah.
    
    HUTCH: Mm. Don't.
    
    OWENS: I never thought you'd do that. Hm, what's that? (reads): He brought- (con't) 1927 Kansas City. Is that for me?
    
    HUTCH: Just something I've had since I was 15. It belonged to my mother.
    
    OWENS: I don't know. A man comes all the way from Nashville just to write me a song? Mister, you are doing me wrong.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, I haven't finished this song yet.
    
    OWENS: Uh-huh.
    
    HUTCH: That was pretty.
    
    OWENS: Pretty? You know something--?
    
    HARRY: That was beautiful, honey.
    
    OWENS: My brother. That's my brother. Harry, Kenneth. Kenneth, Harry.
    
    HARRY: I seen you in a few nights now. How ya doing? 
    
    HUTCH: How you doing? 
    
    HARRY: Look, uh, I'm-- I'm moving. I'll catch you later, okay? That was really beautiful.
    
    OWENS: Double beautiful.
    
    HARRY: Yeah.
    
    OWENS: Hm. Harry, where's the fire?
    
    HARRY: I got something I gotta do.
    
    OWENS: Okay.
    
    HARRY: Yeah. I'll, uh-- I'll see you around, uh...
    
    HUTCH: Ken. 
    
    HARRY: Ken, right. Okay, take it easy. You going on again?
    
    OWENS: That was my last set. Where have you been?
    
    HARRY: Nowhere. Here. Well, uh, catch you around.
    
    OWENS: Very busy man.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, I can tell.
    
    OWENS: What about you? Are you a busy man?
    
    HUTCH: Hm? Oh, well, I--
    
    OWENS: Don't tell me. I like the mystery.
    
    HUTCH: I like the lady.
    
    OWENS: See you, mister.
    
    HUTCH: Oh. Where you going?
    
    OWENS: I got to change my frock.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Harry's Office**
    
    HARRY: He's dead.
    
    FITCH: You sure?
    
    HARRY: I'm sure. Benny Paycheck ain't gonna talk to nobody.
    
    FITCH: Where do you keep the cigarettes in this desk of yours? Benny Paycheck. He actually believed he could get away with it. Come here. It's all right. It's over. Nobody left to talk about Joe Fitch anymore, right?
    
    HARRY: Right.
    
    FITCH: Just you and me, Harry, like old times. Know what I feel like? I feel like some deli. What do you say we grab some deli?
    
    HARRY: Hey, deli sounds great. I'll go get Marianne. I'll meet you out front.
    
    FITCH: Okay.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Blues Club**
    
    HUTCH: Five, six, seven, eight.
    
    OWENS: Me? I sound like Billie Holiday?
    
    HUTCH: Sure do. With a little touch of Bessie Smith thrown in.
    
    OWENS: Didn't your mama ever tell you it's a sin to tell a lie?
    
    HARRY: Excuse me, I was just coming to get you. We're gonna go get some deli.
    
    OWENS: Oh. 
    
    HARRY: Uh, Ken, you don't mind, do you?
    
    HUTCH: No, not at all. Later.
    
    HARRY: Eh-- Uh, sis.
    
    OWENS: Oh, I don't mind. Have a good time.
    
    HARRY: I don't think you understand.
    
    OWENS: Oh, oh-- We don't want deli, do we?
    
    HARRY: But, uh, Joe asked me to ask you.
    
    OWENS: Well, thank him, and tell him-- I'll-- I'll-- I'll tell him. Mr. Fitch, thank you for your invitation, but we're gonna pass tonight.
    
    FITCH: What do you mean, pass?  Your plans can change. Let's grab a couple of sandwiches.
    
    HARRY: Marianne.
    
    OWENS: Uh. Sandwiches aren't what we had in mind tonight. Uh--
    
    FITCH: No kidding. Tell your friend you'll meet him later.
    
    HARRY: Marianne.
    
    FITCH: (on phone) Okay. Yeah, I got it. (end) 
    
    HUTCH: Mr. Fitch, I don't believe we've had the pleasure.
    
    FITCH: No, we haven't. Get the car, Casey.
    
    HUTCH: Hey, look, mister. Try being a little polite, huh? Marianne and I are not interested in your invitation, thank you very much all the same.
    
    FITCH: You're welcome.
    
    HUTCH: Hey! Wait, wait-- Wait a second. Wait a second.
    
    OWENS: Ken, I'm sorry. I have to go.
    
    HUTCH: What?
    
    OWENS: It's hard to explain. I'll see you later.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Warehouse**
    
    STANTON: You wanted to meet Benny Paycheck?
    
    DOBEY: You're not gonna believe this.
    
    STANTON: Dobey. Captain, it's okay. I'm heading-
    
    DOBEY: Neither is Stanton. Where the hell is Hutch?
    
    STARSKY: Don't know. He was supposed to call.
    
    DOBEY: Stanton. 
    
    STANTON: Watchman said he heard shots.
    
    STARSKY: How many?
    
    STANTON: Five.
    
    STARSKY: Five what?
    
    DOBEY: Shots. Point-blank, in the back.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Blues Club**
    
    OWENS: (sings) Nature Boy. (end) Damn it. That's not it. Give me the four bars again. (sings) Nature Boy. (end) Ugh. Oh.
    
    HUTCH: Hi, there.
    
    OWENS: What are you doing here? Look, I'm busy. We're working.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, that's all right, go ahead. I'll wait.
    
    OWENS: Right. Okay, Chicky, once more. (sings) Nature Boy. (end) I don't know what I'm doing. Forget it. I gotta get out of here for a while. Lovely, huh?
    
    HUTCH: Well, I thought it was pretty good. Especially the part where you got mad. Ugh!
    
    OWENS: I stood you up last night.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, well, that's okay. I'm still standing.
    
    OWENS: I'm sorry.
    
    HUTCH: Well, it's your loss. I had a hell of a night planned.
    
    OWENS: You did?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. What happened?
    
    OWENS: Well, call it family business, or, um, intrigue.
    
    HUTCH: Which?
    
    OWENS: Whichever.
    
    HUTCH: Who's Joe Fitch?
    
    OWENS: Let's not talk about him.
    
    HUTCH: Why not?
    
    OWENS: Because, okay? I gotta run. I got to take care of some business.
    
    HUTCH: Marianne. How about lunch?
    
    OWENS: Rain check. See you.
    
    CHICKY: The lady has trouble.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. Boy, that's a nice old song, isn't it?
    
    CHICKY: Yep. Hasn't done it for a long time.
    
    HUTCH: How long have you known her?
    
    CHICKY: A long time. She's scared, mister.
    
    HUTCH: Of what?
    
    CHICKY: Take your pick.
    
    O’BRIEN: Chicky.
    
    CHICKY: Hey, Casey. See you around.
    
    HUTCH: You bet.
    
    O'CONNOR: Can I help you?
    
    HUTCH: Some other time, perhaps, huh?
    
    O'CONNOR: Hey. The club is closed. Know what I mean?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. The club's closed.
    
    O'CONNOR: Hm.
    
    HUTCH: Hello again.
    
    OWENS: Hello.
    
    HUTCH: Hello, goodbye. Hello, goodbye. Huh. You change your mind about lunch?
    
    OWENS: I'm not hungry.
    
    HUTCH: Oh. How about a walk? You wanna take a walk, huh?
    
    OWENS: Oh, boy, this is ridiculous.
    
    HUTCH: What's ridiculous?
    
    OWENS: No questions. I gotta go.
    
    HUTCH: No, no. Wait a minute, now. What's going on?
    
    OWENS: Please, you're gonna get hurt.
    
    HUTCH: You let me worry about that. 
    
    (Chase ensues.) 
    
    HUTCH: Get outta here!
    
    LUNDO: Hey, wait a minute. Where you going?
    
    O'CONNOR: They went up the alley.
    
    LUNDO: They didn't go in there. It was down further.
    
    O'CONNOR: What are you, crazy? They're up here.
    
    LUNDO: All right! Wait a minute. Just give me a chance to think.
    
    O'CONNOR: I saw them. Didn't you see them?
    
    LUNDO: All right, just a minute. Just hang on a second. All right, come on.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Harry's Office**
    
    FITCH: Who is that guy?
    
    HARRY: What guy?
    
    FITCH: Your sister's latest stray. He lost the tail we put on him like a pro.
    
    HARRY: I don't know who he is, Joe.
    
    FITCH: Look, Harry. Anybody Marianne plays potsy with I wanna know who, what, when, where and why. Especially this one. They got cops now that can milk a cow, she don't even know she's being squeezed. We don't need another Benny Paycheck!
    
    HARRY: Joe, she's my sister.
    
    FITCH: Well, it's my neck!
    
    HARRY: Anyone lays it on you, I go down the tubes with you. She's had it tough, Joe. She's entitled to a few kicks.
    
    FITCH: Kicks, okay. But strays, that I don't like. Especially ones I know nothing about.
    
    HARRY: Joe, she did five years for me. Her life's been a mess ever since then.
    
    FITCH: Maybe she has had nightmares about those five years, and maybe she don't go down a second time. But this ain't a discussion, Harry, it's a fact. You make sure she ain't playing footsie with no undercover cop, or sister or no, she goes!
    
    HARRY: She won't talk, Joe. I'll bet my life on her.
    
    FITCH: All right, Harry. You're faded.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Venice Place**
    
    OWENS: I shouldn't be here.
    
    HUTCH: Why not? Marianne, who are those people, and what do they want? Do they own you?
    
    OWENS: Don't they just.
    
    HUTCH: What is that supposed to mean?
    
    OWENS: Forget it.
    
    HUTCH: Why?
    
    OWENS: Because. Is "because" enough for you?
    
    HUTCH: No, it's not.
    
    OWENS: Who are you? I don't even know who you are. It's weird. You're asking me for some pretty heavy stuff. You don't know that, but you are. Why? I don't know you. You float into my life one night.
    Next thing I know, I'm in another movie. I'm gonna go.
    
    HUTCH: Marianne. Marianne, you're in trouble. You need help. I can help you.
    
    OWENS: Oh, you can help me?
    
    HUTCH: I can.
    
    OWENS: Next thing you're gonna tell me you're a cop. You are. Aren't you? I'm getting outta here.
    
    HUTCH: Marianne. Okay, I'm a cop. I didn't want it to happen like this, believe me. I didn't want it to happen this way. I'm a cop. I can help you. But I can't do it without you. I want Fitch.
    
    OWENS: Who do you think you are?! I'm a person! Do you hear? A person! You latched onto me to get to Joe Fitch. Well, I'm not gonna blow my brother's brains out for you or anybody!
    
    HUTCH: What about your brother's life?
    
    OWENS: He's my brother. And it's my life! And it's none of your business.
    
    HUTCH: I'm not talking about your life, I'm talking about your brother's life.
    
    OWENS: Well, talk away, sailor. Talk to the walls, copper. Go find a rock and crawl under it.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Squad Room**
    
    STARSKY: (on phone) Huggy, I need a line on one Gino Lundo and one Casey O'Connor. Lundo is Baron's bodyguard. Casey O'Connor is Joe Fitch's muscle. Right. Okay. (end) Hey, Dirkson, you got a line yet on Casey O'Conner--? 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Police Precinct Stairwell**
    
    STARSKY: Where you been? You hear about Benny Paycheck?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: Five slugs in the back.
    
    HUTCH: I don't believe it.
    
    STARSKY: Neither does Stanton. He's lost both witnesses.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, now they want Marianne.
    
    STARSKY: Well, he doesn't have much choice. Neither do you. How's it going?
    
    HUTCH: Well…  she knows I'm a cop.
    
    STARSKY: And...?
    
    HUTCH: And what?
    
    STARSKY: And what's she gonna do? Is she gonna blow the whistle on you? Is she gonna blow it -
    
    HUTCH: I don't know. 
    
    STARSKY: -on Fitch?
    
    HUTCH: I don't know!
    
    STARSKY: You gotta know something.
    
    HUTCH: Starsky, will you get off my case. We're not talking-- 
    
    STARSKY: We are talking about Joe Fitch, who's burning witnesses faster than the DA can come up  with them. You gotta know where the lady's at.
    
    HUTCH: She needs help, Starsky. And she's caught between Fitch and her brother.
    
    STARSKY: And you.
    
    HUTCH: And me? There's no room for me. She's scared. She won't let me in.
    
    STARSKY: Hey. You're a cop. Your job is to get her to testify...
    
    HUTCH: I know my job
    
    STARSKY: ...not to hold her hand.
    
    HUTCH: Thanks a lot.
    
    STARSKY: Where you going? Hey. If she takes it to Fitch, you're a dead man.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Harry's Apartment**
    
    STARSKY: Morning, Harry.
    
    HARRY: What is this? What do you want?
    
    STARSKY: Here, have some coffee. Harry. You're in trouble.
    
    HARRY: Get out of here.
    
    STARSKY: Harry. You're in trouble. Your sister's in trouble.
    
    HARRY: I don't know what you're talking about.
    
    STARSKY: Even if Joe Fitch has something on you and your sister, which he thinks will keep you quiet, you gotta believe he's gonna feel a lot safer if he doesn't have to worry about you while he's on trial, because you might get the notion that if ever there was a time for you and your sister to get out of Joe Fitch's sewer… this is it.
    
    HARRY:  Look, will you leave my sister out of this?
    
    STARSKY: I can't, Harry. You got her into it. Think about it.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Owens' Apartment**
    
    OWENS: (on record player) (sings) Nobody’s Heart Belongs to Me 
    
    HARRY: Where you been?
    
    OWENS: I've been asking myself the same question.
    
    HARRY: It's 9:00 in the morning. You got a cigarette?
    
    OWENS: Over there, Harry. Over there. 
    
    HARRY: We gotta talk.
    
    OWENS: Okay, talk.
    
    HARRY: Who's the guy?
    
    OWENS: I thought you'd never ask.
    
    HARRY: Now, come on, will ya.
    
    OWENS: It's all right, Harry. It's okay. It's important. It is important, isn't it?
    
    HARRY: Why do you have to do that, huh? Why do you have to do that? It's early in the morning, and I can't talk to you. What am I doing here?
    
    OWENS: Just talk, Harry. Talk.
    
    HARRY: Do you understand what's going down? I got Joe Fitch on one side of me breathing fire, staring down a grand jury next week, and you on the other side saying "hello" to the world.
    
    OWENS: You're a regular family man.
    
    HARRY: How am I gonna do this, huh?
    
    OWENS: Do what, Harry?
    
    HARRY: Will you just tell me who was that guy? 
    
    OWENS: Who was that guy? A cop, Harry. The guy's a cop.
    
    HARRY: You're kidding?
    
    OWENS: Mm. Wrong. Guy's a cop. 
    
    HARRY: I don't believe this. I don't believe this.
    
    OWENS: Sit down, Harry.
    
    HARRY: I don't wanna sit down. What, are you crazy? Are you nuts? What's the matter with you?
    
    OWENS: It happened. It's over. I don't feel like talking about it.
    
    HARRY: It's over? It's over. Let me tell you something. It better be over. You understand me? You better stay away from that cop. I don't wanna see you giving him the time of day. Let me ask you something. What am I supposed to tell Joe? The two of you shared a bed and not a word was spoken?
    
    OWENS: Not a word was spoken.
    
    HARRY: Think he's gonna believe that? He is not gonna believe that. So, what do you want me
    to tell Joe?
    
    OWENS: Tell him I made a mistake. Tell him I broke my heart. Tell him you knew his mother when. Tell him a ball score. Tell him it seemed like a good idea at the time. My heart felt good at the time, for the first time in a long, long time. Tell him I got busted. Tell him I got used. Tell him I hate that cop
    more than I hate my own brother. Tell him. I don't care.
    
    HARRY: That's nice. After what I came here to do, that's nice.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Blues Club**
    
    OWENS: (sings) Baltimore Oriole
    
    HUTCH: Come on.
    
    OWENS: Here we go. Another action-packed walk.
    
    
    **Exterior - Night - Blues Club**
    
    HUTCH: Marianne.
    
    OWENS: Do you mind if I smoke?
    
    HUTCH: Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry.
    
    OWENS: About what? Wasn't too bad, was it?
    
    HUTCH: Oh, no, I'm-- I'm just-- I'm just sorry about… the way things happened.
    
    OWENS: What way is that? You're there, I'm here. Everything's more fouled up than it's ever been.
    
    HUTCH: No, listen to me.
    
    OWENS: I don't wanna listen to you. I don't have to listen to you. I know who you are, I know why you're here, I know what you want.
    
    HUTCH: What do you want?
    
    OWENS: Are you kidding? Don't insult me. You're not as interested in what I want as the man in the moon. What do I want? I want you out of my life.
    
    HUTCH: No.
    
    OWENS: Let go of me.
    
    HUTCH: No.
    
    OWENS: Let go of me!
    
    HUTCH: Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Stand there and listen to what I have to say.
    
    OWENS: I don't have to listen.
    
    HUTCH: Forget what we do. Forget what we've done, forget where we've come from. Forget where we're going. We've had something special, right? You wanna walk away from it, okay. But before you do that you gotta know something. You're worth it. You gotta know you're worth it. For once in your life, you gotta own that. You gotta own your life. You gotta say, ‟This is me, and I like it. This is what I want, and I wanna take it." You gotta make that choice.
    
    OWENS: Why don't you leave me alone? I'm making the only choice I know how. Don't you understand that? You think I'm dumb? You think I wanna see more killing?
    
    HUTCH: There is another choice, Marianne.
    
    OWENS: There isn't any other choice.
    
    HUTCH: Yes, there is. 
    
    OWENS: All right, I'll make another choice. You. I want you. I'll marry you. We'll run away together, live happily ever after. All you have to do is say yes.
    
    HUTCH: No, that's not the point.
    
    OWENS: All you have to do is say yes. See you later, cowboy.
    
    MALE VOICE: Turn around, Ken.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Police Precinct**
    
    STARSKY: Hi, Burke. Oh, hey, Burke, you seen Hutch around-? Can't find anything around here. Oh. I'm sorry, I forgot. I forgot again. Wouldn't you know it. Ahem. Let's see, raffle tickets are, uh, 50 cents apiece. That's, uh, ahem, 20, huh? Pretty generous. Ten bucks out of 20. You got change? Never mind. Oh, uh, look. Uh, I'm on my way. Rain check. I'll, uh-- I'll catch you next time. I promise. I really do. Hey, uh, has anybody seen Hutch? Huh? Huh? Hello, anybody home?
    
    DOBEY: Starsky.
    
    STARSKY: Um-hm?
    
    DOBEY: Starsky.
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    DOBEY: Now, just wait there a second.
    
    STARSKY: Well, how are you, Captain? Uh, Stanton. Look, I'm in a awful hurry.
    
    STANTON: Detective Starsky--
    
    DOBEY: Where are you going?
    
    STARSKY: Uh, can I tell you later?
    
    STANTON: Have you heard from Hutchinson?
    
    STARSKY: Since when?
    
    DOBEY: Since recently, Starsky. Most recently.
    
    STARSKY: No. Now, if you'll both excuse me--
    
    STANTON: Yeah. Look, Starsky, I wanna know where and what your partner is doing.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Hm. Sorry, I don't have any news, gentlemen.
    
    STANTON: Yeah. I'm afraid that's not enough.
    
    STARSKY: I'm afraid that's all you're getting.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Owens' Apartment**
    
    OWENS: What happened? Who did this?
    
    HUTCH: The man in the moon.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - City Street**
    
    STARSKY: You said important.
    
    HUGGY: Look, man. Where's Hutch?
    
    STARSKY: I don't know. He was supposed to contact me last night.
    
    HUGGY: You better find him in a big hurry. I guess you haven't seen these.
    
    STARSKY: Where'd you get that?
    
    HUGGY: You grab in any direction and you got one. Joe Fitch spread 'em all over the street. And he's paying five big ones for a line on my blond brother. Dig? Some people will give up their own mother for that bread.
    
    STARSKY: Look, you nose around. You come up with anything, let me know, okay?
    
    HUGGY: You got it. Where you going?
    
    STARSKY: I'm going to Hutch's. You come up with something, call me there first.
    
    HUGGY: You got it.
    
    STARSKY: See you later.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Owens' Apartment**
    
    HUTCH: Morning.
    
    OWENS: Good morning. How are you feeling?
    
    HUTCH: Mm. Better ask me tomorrow.
    
    OWENS: You don't give up, do you?
    
    HUTCH: What time is it?
    
    OWENS: It's about 7. I've gotta go.
    
    HUTCH: Where you going?
    
    OWENS: Doesn't matter. Goodbye.
    
    HUTCH: Just like that?
    
    OWENS: Just like that.
    
    HUTCH: What're you gonna do?
    
    OWENS: The best I can.
    
    HUTCH: You sure that's what you want?
    
    OWENS: I can't do it.
    
    HUTCH: We could do it.
    
    OWENS: You really believe that?
    
    HUTCH: I'd like to.
    
    OWENS: So would I. So long.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Harry's Office**
    
    FITCH: He's a cop!
    
    HARRY: I'll tell her. She'll drop him.
    
    FITCH: No way, Harry. Too late.
    
    HARRY: Joe, you don't know that.
    
    FITCH: What do I need, an affidavit?
    
    HARRY: Look, will you let me handle it.
    
    FITCH: All right, you handle it. Handle it. Tell me how you're gonna handle it. I'm listening. I'm listening. Just give me a cigarette, will you?
    
    HARRY: I'll, uh-- I'll send her out of town.
    
    FITCH: All right. Planes don't fly out of town, huh? They don't have phones out of town. She's playing footsie with a cop. Sergeant Ken Hutchinson, P.D. She can pull the string on me, Harry, and on you.
    
    HARRY: She'd never put the finger on me, Joe, and you know it. That's your ace in the hole. 
    
    FITCH: I got a better hole card, Harry. You made a bet, and I covered it. All right, Harry, it's payoff time.
    
    HARRY: Joe, look, give me a break. We'll go talk to her. You and me. We'll give her a chance to bail out. I'm asking that much, Joe. A favor. For old times' sake.
    
    FITCH: For old times' sake, huh, Harry? How do you wanna play it?
    
    HARRY: Give me an hour. I'll bring her wherever you want.
    
    FITCH: What's my security?
    
    HARRY: You got my marker.
    
    FITCH: The warehouse. One hour.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Venice Place**
    
    STARSKY: (on phone) Look, Mary, somebody has to have seen him. Okay. No, I'm sorry. Look, if he calls in, tell him-- Never mind. He just walked in. (end) What happened to you? 
    
    HUTCH: Somebody tried to take my picture.
    
    STARSKY: And?
    
    HUTCH: I didn't like it. It's not a very good likeness, is it?
    
    STARSKY: It's close enough. For the money that Joe Fitch is paying, it's just a matter of time before he finds out who you are. What?
    
    HUTCH: Marianne.
    
    STARSKY: Huh?
    
    HUTCH: I've got to get to her before Fitch does.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Owens' Apartment**
    
    OWENS: Just tell me why. It's not gonna do any good. Running is not gonna do any good, Harry.
    
    HARRY: You want me to tell you why? I'll tell you why. Because I'm nothing. You understand? I'm your brother, and I'm nothing. So get out of here! Forget about me. Forget this ever happened! Start a new life for yourself. Get something going!
    
    OWENS: Harry, wait. Stop.
    
    HARRY: Just get out of here! It's very simple.
    
    OWENS: Wait, Harry. Wait. Stop. Stop. What? What are you saying? I don't know what you're saying. What about you?
    
    HARRY: Forget about me! That's it. Out of the way!
    
    OWENS: No.
    
    HARRY: It's not difficult.
    
    OWENS: No! Now, you are acting crazy! I'm scared! Something's going on. And I don't know what it is. Now, you tell me what it is.
    
    HARRY: I'm just trying to get you out. That's what. That's what, that's all. Nothing.
    
    OWENS: No! You tell me the truth. This time, you tell me the truth.
    
    HARRY: They're gonna kill you. Okay?
    
    OWENS: Why?
    
    HARRY: They're gonna kill you. And they want me to deliver you. I can't. I'm scared. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know what to do.
    
    OWENS: Oh, Harry. Harry. It'll be all right, Harry. It'll be all right. It'll be okay.
    
    HARRY: I wish we were home.
    
    FITCH: Never knew you to welsh on a bet, Harry. Always a first time, huh? What's in the bag, Harry? My marker? 
    
    HARRY: She didn't talk, Joe. I told you she wouldn't talk.
    
    FITCH: You also told me you'd meet me at the warehouse in an hour, remember?
    
    HARRY: Joe. She's my sister. Let her go. You got me.
    
    FITCH: Yeah. I got you. We've still got that date at the warehouse.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Owens' Apartment Lobby**
    
    BELLHOP: Uh, that's out of order.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, I can see that. There's a staircase.
    
    STARSKY: Got it.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Owens' Apartment**
    
    HARRY: Marianne, run!
    
    OWENS: No! Harry, no, no. Harry, no. No.
    
    (Gunfight ensues.)
    
    HUTCH: Hold-- Behind you!
    
    STARSKY: Hey!
    
    HUTCH: Hold it, Fitch!
    
    FITCH: Okay, okay. No more, no more. No more.
    
    OWENS: Harry, don't. No. Please, Harry. Don't. Don't. Oh. No. No. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. H-- Harry. Harry.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Venice Place**
    
    
    
    HUTCH: Well, now, my meshuggeneh massangeana… 
    
    STARSKY: Ahem. 
    
    HUTCH: Let's take a look at you, huh? 
    
    STARSKY: Mm-hm. 
    
    HUTCH: There's one. Two. Two new leaves in two days, huh? Ah. You're beautiful. Oh, you're doing-- You know what I'm gonna do for you later? I'm gonna put a little Donna Summer on...
    
    STARSKY: Oh, boy. 
    
    HUTCH: ...and get you off.
    
    STARSKY: I don't believe this.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. I don't know what you're so depressed about, with all this beautiful green life around.
    
    STARSKY: "Wild Monkeys Eat Woman and Child."
    
    HUTCH: What?
    
    STARSKY: Marcoola Province, South Africa. A pack. "A pack of hunger-crazed wild monkeys went on a rampage in the remote province of Marcoola last week, devouring a woman and her young child out for a pleasure stroll--"
    
    HUTCH: Starsky. That is absolutely disgusting. I mean, what does that have to do--?
    
    STARSKY: You asked me why I was so depressed. Well, any world that a bunch of wild monkeys can be running around eating innocent people is not a terribly wonderful place to live.
    
    HUTCH: Why is it you always have to look on the dark side? Why can't you expand your world to include the good, too? Like me, for instance. I'm-- I'm expanding this greenhouse.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. Sure it's gonna cost me an arm and a leg. But it's worth it because of my positive attitude. And you know something?
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    HUTCH: It works. You know, I went down to the bank yesterday, my bank... 
    
    STARSKY: Mm-hm.
    
    HUTCH: ...for a home-improvement loan. And you know what?
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    HUTCH: I got it.
    
    STARSKY: Huh?
    
    HUTCH: You know why?
    
    STARSKY: Why?
    
    HUTCH: Because of my positive attitude. Of course, the fact that, uh, we're getting that pay hike next week, now, that doesn't hurt. But the point is that there is a lot of good news in the world, you know? Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, I suppose you're right.
    
    HUTCH: Of course I'm right. Of course I'm right.
    
    STARSKY: Even if this story is true.
    
    HUTCH: What's that? What story is that?
    
    STARSKY: "City Police Lose Bitter Battle for Pay Hike."
    
    HUTCH: What?!
    
    END
    
    
    HIGH FLYIN’ BIRD, written by Billy Edd Wheeler
    Sung by Jenny O’Hara
    

There's a high flyin' bird, flying way up in the sky  
And I wonder if she looks down, as she goes on by?  
Well, she's flying so freely in the sky

Lord, look at me here  
I'm rooted like a tree here  
Got those sit down  
Can't cry oh Lord, gonna die blues

Now the sun it comes up and lights up the day  
And when he gets tired, Lord, he goes on down his way  
To the east and to the west He meets God every day

Lord, look at me here  
I'm rooted like a tree here  
Got those sit down, can't cry  
Oh Lord, gonna die blues

Now I had a woman  
Lord, she lived down by the mine  
She ain't never seen the sun

  
Oh Lord, never stopped crying

Then one day my woman up and died  
Lord, she up and died now

  
Oh Lord, she up and died now, she wanted to die  
And the only way to fly is die, die, die

There's a high flyin' bird, flying way up in the sky  
And I wonder if she looks down as she goes on by?  
Well, she's flying so freely in the sky

Lord, look at me here  
I'm rooted like a tree here  
Got those sit down, can't cry  
Oh, Lord, gonna die blues

1927 KANSAS CITY, written by David Soul

Read by Jenny O'Hara

He bought her a flower at the fair  
1927 Kansas City  
Said he liked the color of her hair  
Then he walked her home and told her she was pretty  
  
Then they spent a little while  
Letting their hearts learn to smile  
Doing things that lovers always do  
He said "How many kids?" She said "A few"  
And it's 1927 Kansas City  
Folks were drivin' round in their Stutz Bearcats  
With straw hats, parasols, the fashion of the day  
Summer nights with ukulele strumming  
They were humming to the tune of moonlight bay  
  
Bath-tub gin and movie stars  
Two more payments and the baby's ours  
It's the little things that make this live so sweet  
When your only worries were your two sore feet  
From dancin' in the street in Kansas City  
  
So fine the little ol' couple in love  
Space in time the little ol' couple in love  
  
Nowadays there's silver in her hair  
The kids have come and gone like seasons turning  
Forty years since they met at the fair  
But he still brings her flowers in the morning  
  
Knowing when the shadows fall  
Life's a circle after all  
Reminding her their love can never end  
Suddenly she's just a girl again  
And it's 1927 Kansas City 

NATURE BOY, written by Eden Ahbez

Sung by Jenny O’Hara

There was a boy  
A very strange enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far, very far  
Over land and sea  
A little shy and sad of eye  
But very wise was he  
  
And then one day  
A magic day he passed my way  
And while we spoke of many things  
Fools and kings  
This he said to me  
The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is just to love and be loved in return  
  
The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is just to love and be loved in return

NOBODY’S HEART BELONGS TO ME

Written by Lorenz Hart, Sung by Jenny O’Hara
    
    
    Nobody's heart belongs to me,
    Hi-ho, who cares!
    Nobody writes his songs to me,
    No-one belongs to me,
    That's the least of my cares!
    
    I may be sad at times
    And disinclined to play,
    But it's not bad at times
    To go your own sweet way!
    
    Nobody's arms belong to me,
    No arms feel strong to me.
    I admire the moon as a moon, just a moon,
    Nobody's heart belongs to me today!
    
    I may be sad at times
    And disinclined to play,
    But it's not bad at times
    To go your own sweet way!
    
    Nobody's arms belong to me,
    No arms feel strong to me.
    I admire the moon as a moon, just a moon,
    Nobody's heart belongs to me today!  
      
    
    BALTIMORE ORIOLE, Written by Carmen McRae
    Sung by Jenny O’Hara
    

Baltimore Oriole  
Took one look at that mercury, forty below  
No life for a lady  
To be draggin' her feathers around in the snow  
Leaving me blue, off she flew  
To the Tangipaho - down in Louisiana  
Where a two - timin' Jaybird  
Met the divine Miss O  
I'd like to ruffle his plumage  
That Baltimore Oriole  
Messed around with that big guy  
Till he singed her wings  
Forgivin' is easy - it's a woman like, now and then  
Could happen to thing  
Send her back home  
Home ain't home without her warbling  
How she can sing  
Make a lonely man happy, Baltimore Oriole  
Come down from that bough  
Fly to your daddy now.


End file.
